<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lock Up by LibidineTaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335920">Lock Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTaboo/pseuds/LibidineTaboo'>LibidineTaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Brother/Sister Incest, Incest, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTaboo/pseuds/LibidineTaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a deadly virus breaks out the government begins to round everyone up and put them decontamination safe houses. The Johnson family was one of many to have this happen to them. Locked up for an unknown time frame, they have no one, but each other. What will happen behind locked doors?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brother/Sister, Mother/Daughter, Mother/Son - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sister/Sister - Relationship, original male dog/original female character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People:<br/>Mr. Richard Johnson: Age 51, the father and patriarch of the Johnson family, Status: Deceased<br/>Mrs. Eve Johnson: Age 38, the mother and matriarch of the Johnson family, Status: Alive<br/>Peter Johnson: Age 19, the eldest child, Status: Alive<br/>Rebecca Johnson: Age 16; the middle child, Status: Alive<br/>Josanna Johnson: Age 14, the youngest child, Status: Alive<br/>Dante: Age 5, the Johnson’s black Mastiff, Status: Alive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had all happened so fast. One minute everything is normal. Kids are going to school, parents are going to work, the world functioning as normal. The next minute there’s a virus wiping out half the world. After that the country shut down, no one in or out. They thought that the shut down would slow the process, but it was air bound and it worked fast. They had to take drastic measures to ensure that humanity would survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started rounding everyone up, putting them in decontamination safehouses that were sealed shut with the only way out being the front door, no windows and no backdoor. If you go through the front door you have to go through a decontamination room where you go through the decontamination process. The homes were small, but safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started bringing families to these homes when things had gotten worse, to the point where they feared extinction. The Johnsons were one the first families to be rounded up. Mr. Richard Johnson had been a very important doctor, who had fallen victim to the dease. The government saw to it that his family would not suffer the same fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Johnsons had no time to pack anything when the men showed up, but they were promised that anything they would need would be waiting for them at the safe house. They had to go one at a time into the house in order to go through the decontamination process. Mrs. Eve Johnson was the first to go through. She had to strip to go through, however, which brought a deep blush to her that was thankfully hard to notice with her dark tan skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve was a beautiful woman. Having three children gave the body of a goddess. She is tall and skinny, standing at 5’7”. She had long toned legs, a round tight ass, wide rounded hips, a flat stomach, big round breasts. She had an oval face with high cheekbones, full cupid-bow lips, a small rounded nose, large round dark blue eyes, flawless golden skin, and bright golden hair, which fell just past her shoulders in deep waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went through the process of decontamination and then went inside the house. The house wasn’t all that big. When she walked in she was standing in a hallway, to her left was the living. The living room was cozy with deep gray walls, fuzzy white carpet, plush black leather couches shaped into a u formation, a dark wood coffee table, a large tv mounted onto the wall with large speakers on the floor on either side of it. To her right was the small kitchen. The counters were in an L shape along the wall with cabinets above. There was also a sink in one counter, a stove top on another, and between two cabinets was a black dishwasher. At the end of the counters was a black dual fridge, which Eve noted was stock with food as was the cabinets. Beside the fridge were two ovens on top of each other against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a door in the kitchen that led to a small dining room that had a crystal chandelier hanging above a small round wooden table with four wooden chairs. Across from the dining room and next door to the living room was a small study. Straight across from the door was a wooden desk with a black leather office chair, a desktop computer sat on top of the table along with a cup of pens/pencils. To the right of the door and desk was a large bookshelf, filled with all kinds of books, to the left of the desk and door was a plush black leather couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the office and the dining room in the hallway was a flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Eve went up there and saw five closed doors. She went to the door directly across the stairs and found it to be a bathroom. The bathroom had a large clawfoot jacuzzi tub to the right of the door, three counters to the left of the tub with the two outer counters having deep bowl sinks, and above the counters were a large iron square mirror, directly across from the door was the shower. The shower was built into the room. The floor was a level lower than the rest of the room with a drain in the center and it had a sliding glass door along with a nice massaging shower head that detached from the wall. To the right of the shower was the toilet and to the left of the shower was a door. The door was the closet. On either side of the door in the closet was nothing, but shelving, while straight across from the door was a wall that was just one big mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out of the bathroom, there were two doors down either hallway. As she opened each room she saw that they were bedrooms. She took the largest bedroom for herself, which was at the far end of the right hallway of the stairs. The room was painted pale blue and the floor, much like most of the house, was white carpet. All the rooms were set up the same. They all had a large queen size bed against the largest and main wall with a bedside table on either side, above the bed was a ceiling fan/light, across from the bed was the closet, to the right of the closet was a large wooden bookshelf, and to the left of the bed was a wooden desk with a leather office chair. The only difference between Eve’s new bedroom and the other bedrooms was the color scheme and the large walk-in closet that she had. Her walls were lilac, while her furniture were all a dark chestnut and her computer chair was black. Her sheets were silver silk with a nice white floral comforter on top. She set to work on getting dressed in her new clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was the next one to strip for the decontamination. He took solely after his father. He was a tall and muscular man with dark rich tan skin, powerful thighs, large ripping biceps, a solid six pack of abs, a chiseled chest, a strong jaw, full plush lips, a strong pointed nose, almond shaped dark brown eyes, and a head of short curly black hair. He had short curly black chest hair and neatly trimmed black curls on his rather large cock, which was at least two inches wide and ten inches long while flaccid. He also had a nice tight ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the decomantion and when it was done he headed inside. He took his time taking in everything, much like Eve had, before starting upstairs. He checked all the rooms. He opened his mother’s door just as she finished getting dressed. She was wearing a tight black pencil skirt with a white button down blouse, the top two buttons undone, and she had her hair pulled up into its usual bun. She looked like a sexy librarian. She had barefeet and her reading glasses were resting on top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Peter.” She gasps, turning around at the sight of his still naked body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry.” He says, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I can see that, sorry.” He says before closing the door. He takes the door on the opposite side of the hall at the end. This room was smaller than Eve’s with the walls being a warm brown color, the carpet also white. The furniture was all black, while his computer chair was a dark gray as were his silk sheets, his comforter was black and white tribal print. His closet had men's clothes, meaning this room was obviously meant for him. He began to get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebecca, better known as Becca, was the next to go through decontamination. She was a blend of her mother and father. She had grown into a woman, having the same body as her mother’s, but with less rounded and wide hips and her breasts and ass being a tad smaller. She had dark tan skin just like Peter’s, a few shades darker than Eve’s and her hair was the same black curls as Peter’s and Richard’s, but it was much longer, going to her mid-back. Her eyes were the same dark blue as her mother’s as well was her face the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Peter’s example, looking through all the rooms. Eve had taken to making dinner for them in the kitchen. She walked into Peter’s room just as he was buckling his jeans. He was in only a pair of dark jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt laid on the bed. Becca’s eyes widen as she saw Peter’s muscular back, watching the muscles tort and work as he moved. Peter glances up and frowns when he saw Becca standing in the doorway. “Becca, what the hell are you doing standing there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just checking out your room.” She lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, get out.” She huffs, giving him a glare before doing as he told her. She opened the door next to his. This room was a pale mint green and the furniture were all honey wood, the chair being dark emerald. The silk sheets were a dark emerald and her quilt was an emerald chevron pattern. She began to get dressed. Choosing to wear a pair of black skin tight jeans, a blue tank top, and a black leather jacket</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josanna, better known as just Josie, was the last to join the family. She was the youngest and didn’t have the body her sister or mother had. She was much slender and shorter. She was only five foot even, unlike her 5’7” mother or her 5’5” sister. She had long skinny legs, small narrow hips, a small, but equally tight ass, a flat stomach, small round breasts, a small pixie face, round cheeks, big emerald eyes, small round nose, full cupid-bow lips, pale porcelain skin, and flaming red curls, which fell just past her butt. She looked nothing like her parents, but she was indeed their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She undressed and got into the decontamination room, letting herself get cleaned before going inside. She was much more innocent and shy than her siblings, so she was quick to head upstairs. There was only one room left with the door shut, so she went into that room. The walls were a pale pink, the furniture were all white, the chair was a pale pink, and the sheets were also light pink silk, while the comforter was a pink and white polka dot pattern. She got dressed in a white flowy skirt, that fell to her mid-thigh and a pretty pink blouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scientists outside then pushed the Johnsons’ family dog into the decontamination room. The dog was a large black mastiff that looked like a lion with it’s thick fur around his neck resembling a mane. The dog was named Dante and when the decontamination was all done then he padded his way into the house. Both doors to the decontamination room locked, leaving the Johnsons with no way out of the room. The filtered air kicked on and the temperature of the house was set to sixty. The air and temperature were all controlled by the scientists in an undisclosed location and there were cameras covering the entire house, unbeknownst by the Johnsons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The family settled in at the dining room table, eating the easy meal that Eve had cooked up. None of them really said a word, all too lost in their own thoughts. Just a few months ago life was normal. Now Richard was dead and they were locked away from the rest of the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you finish your dinner I want you all to head to bed.” Eve tells the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? It’s not as if we got plans.” Peter says, resting his cheek on his hand and his elbow on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you already graduated school, but the girls have online classes to do tomorrow starting at eight and ending at two.” Both girls groaned. “No arguing. I’m going to be teaching online classes from now on.” She tells them. She was a middle school English teacher before and she would now continue on with her work online. “Peter, you’ll be continuing with your online college courses.” He had already done online classes for college, so this was not much of a change. “Get some sleep, all of you. It’s been a long and trying day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all went off to bed and changed into their sleepwear before falling to sleep. Eve stayed up a tad later to clean up before she too went off to bed with Dante curling up in bed with her. She was not used to sleeping alone, so Dante was a welcome treat. As they all fell to sleep the thermostat went up five degrees and a strange purple mist began to come through the vents. None of the Johnsons at all aware of what would come to happen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eve woke up to a very strange sensation. She felt something warm and wet rubbed furiously against her leg along with what felt like warm soft hair. She gave a sleepy moan, rubbing her eyes, and looking down to see just what that odd feeling was. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw what it was. Dante was furiously rutting his large cock against her leg, the red cock pulsating and weeping with need. “Dante, no! Bad-” Before she could push him off the dog let out a booming howl and came all over her thigh. Her draw dropped at seeing the sticky white dog cum staining her tan flesh. Dante pants, moving off her and laying down on the bed, lazily licking his now deflating cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve was too stunned to move or say anything. She had never experienced something quite like that. Dante never acted like that before. Something stirred in Eve, warmth filled her body, a tingling sensation coming into the pit of her stomach, and an achy heat throbbing between her legs. She had got turned on by watching Dante hump her leg and orgasming. She swallowed hard, her eyes falling down to Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly got out of bed, not wanting the cum to fall onto the sheets. She slipped off her nightgown and used it to wipe off her leg and the tiny bit of cum that had landed on the sheets. She put the now dirty nightgown into her laundry basket before going to her closet. She pulled on a silky robe, tying it tightly to cover her body. She grabbed a new set of clothes to wear for the day, sparing Dante one final look before heading out of her room. She didn’t bother knocking on the bathroom door, so used to having her own bathroom that she didn’t even think about just entering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Peter in the shower. He had one arm braced against the wall, his head bowed under the water, his other arm hanging down, his hand wrapped around his fully erect cock, furiously pumping. His cock when fully erect was almost twelve inches long and three inches wide. His balls were big and round, the tip of his cock was an angry red nearly purple. He gave grunts and groans as his hand worked. Eve knew she should leave and close the door. She should not be watching, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Peter was a very handsome young man, a body tight with muscles. She watched as he let out a curse, his ass clenching beautifully as his hot white sperm exploded from his cock, spraying the marble walls. He panted, his body shaky. She stumbled back and closed the door quietly, her heart pounding in her chest, and her core aching painfully. What the hell just happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve hurried back into her bedroom, closing the door and waiting until she heard the bathroom door open and shut before coming out. She didn’t even glance at Peter before escaping into the bathroom. Too ashamed with her actions. He was her son, damnit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve finishes in the shower and gets changed in another blouse and skirt. She makes her way downstairs. Peter was in the living room, watching some movie. “I’m going to start on breakfast.” She says. “Feeling anything particular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you feel like making.” Peter shrugs. “Everything you cook is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charmer.” She chuckles, leaning down and kissing his cheek. His eyes flickered down to her large breasts, which was pooling out of her bra and showing quite a bit of cleavage. She moves back and heads into the kitchen to work on breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Eve is cooking breakfast, Becca is walking down the stairs in another pair of tight jeans and a tight tank top. She moves into the living room, snatched up the remote, and changed the channel to the real crime channel. She takes a seat near him. “Hey! I was watching that!” Peter snaps as he tries to grab the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad. Too slow.” She says as she dodges Peter’s grabbing hands. She goes to stand up from the couch, but Peter grabs her by the hips before she can. “Let go of me, ogre.” She growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the remote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” They wrestle for the remote a bit. Becca ended up on her back on the couch, her arms extended above her head. Peter is straddling her, leaning down, and pinning her arms above her, trying to grab the remote that is tightly in her hand. “Get off me!” She wiggles, trying to break free, but Peter is much stronger than Becca. His dick began to harden at the friction. Both of them are panting heavily from exertion, still struggling to best the other. Peter grabs the channel and changes it back to what he has it at. Becca snarls angrily, struggling some more. Peter groans at the pleasure of her rubbing his cock. Her eyes widen just as she feels it. His huge bulging pressing right against her lower stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with all the noise.” Eve huffs as she walks in. Becca uses this to her advantage to push Peter off her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Peter was rubbing his dick on me!” Becca cries. Peter glares at her from his place on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” His cheeks were burning in color. “I was trying to get the remote and she would not squirming. The position we were in made it to so </span>
  <b>she</b>
  <span> was rubbing against my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language, Peter.” Eve says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He apologizes right away, causing Becca to roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becca, your brother was watching tv first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And his body was only reacting like any hormonal teen’s wood given the position you two ended up in.” Eve says, her own cheeks flushed. She had watched the struggle for a few minutes, she was going to step in earlier until she saw Peter getting hard. She was mesmerized by the massive bulge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’d take his side! You always take his side!” Becca yells, anger flashing in her blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not always take his side, Rebecca.” Eve argues back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do. You always do!” She storms out of the room and stomps up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve sighs and goes to follow, but Peter speaks up. “I’ll talk to her mom. Why don’t you go finish making breakfast. I’ll talk to her.” Eve nods her consent and Peter makes his way up the stairs. He doesn’t bother knocking, he just walks right into her room. She looks up, giving him a dark glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not until we talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Bec, I’m not leaving until we talk.” She growls and crosses her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get why you’re angry.” He says in a softer tone, taking a seat on the end of her bed, looking at her with nothing, but understanding and sympathy, which made her glare soften slightly. “I miss dad too.” Her face crumbles. “Mom used to take my side and dad took yours. It wasn’t exactly fair, but it was balanced. Now, dad’s gone and no amount of anger is going to change that. You’ve been looking for a fight ever since he died and it won’t fix things. The virus is still very much ongoing, dad’s still gone, and we’re stuck here for however long it takes for them to find a cure for this disease. That could take years, who knows. But there are no sides anymore, Bec. There is no us against you. We gotta stick together. We’re all that we got and we’re going to be stuck together in this house for a while. We need to get along.” Becca stares down at the comforter, pulling on a loose thread. “Mom can’t pick sides anymore. She has to be neutral. I mean, she will probably still choose my side anyways because I’m always right.” Becca hits him with a pillow, causing him to laugh, the both of them smiling. “</span>
  <b>But</b>
  <span> when I’m wrong, she’ll pick you, I guess.” Becca rolls her eyes. “We’re in this for the long run. You and me, mom and Josie. The four of us gotta stick together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She whispers. “I’m sorry about earlier. You’re right. I was just looking for a fight. You had the tv first, so you got first dibs unless the mom says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I understand why you acted the way you were. You’re hurting, but you’re not the only one, Bee. We all lost dad. You may have been closer to him, but we all loved him.” Becca sniffles, causing Peter to sigh and pull her into his arms. She wraps her arms tightly around him. She scurries onto his lap, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his chest. His own arms were held tightly around her back. “We’re all hurting, Becca. How do you think mom feels? She lost her husband, the love of her life. She’s trying to stay strong for us, but she is in just as much pain as you are if not more. You need to give her a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.” She whimpers, causing Peter to hug her tighter, kissing her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too.” He mumbles. “I didn’t mean to upset you and I, uh…” His cheeks brighten. “I shouldn’t have gotten hard when I was on top of you like that. It was inappropriate. You’re my sister and that is disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. Like mom said, your body was just reacting to the situation. I didn’t mean to rub up against you like that. It was equally our fault. We just gotta be more careful.” Her own cheeks tinted pink. Peter nods against her before wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get off my lap.” He mumbles, his face bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it.” Peter groans as she gets off him. He grabs a pillow to cover his bulge. “I just feel fucken horny all the time.” Becca can’t stop from giggling. “It’s not funny.” Peter says, but is unable to stop a few chuckles from escaping. Becca burst into a fit of giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you got laid?” Peter’s face burns as hot as lava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop being a prude. It’s just us. I’m your sister, you can talk to me about anything. When was the last time you got laid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” He fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “A long ass time. Not since Casey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Casey broke up almost a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Like I said. A long ass time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no wonder you’re all pent up. You haven’t gotten any action other than from your hand in almost a year. You’re all sexually frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I don’t see that changing anytime soon.” Peter mumbles. “Not with me stuck in here with a bunch of girls who are related to me.” Becca gives him a sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids! Breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’m just going to run to the bathroom real quick.” Becca snickered, earning herself a glare from Peter. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun.” She sings before dancing out of her room. Peter sighs and gets up off the bed, tossing the pillow back near the headboard before making his way out of his sister’s bedroom. He walked into the only bathroom that house has with a sigh. He really wished there was a second bathroom because it was very inconvenient and made them all lack more privacy and alone time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locks the door and unbuckles his jeans, unable to stop the groan of relief escaping his lips. His dick was hard as steel, aching painfully. The tip of his cock was almost purple and dripping precum. He had jerked off already this morning, but it seems as if he could never stay flaccid. He wraps his hand around his cock and begins to jerk off, grunting as the pleasure rose. He squeezes his eyes shut as he rubs his cock, using the precum for lubication. “Mm, fuck.” He moans, working his hand faster, tightening his fingers around his dick. His eyes flash to his mother, her big round breasts hanging right in front of his face as her soft plush lips kissed his forehead. “Fuck!” He shouts, cum spraying across his hands, his body shaking. He groans in relief, breathing heavily and his heart pounding. “Fuck, what the hell?” He mumbles as he recalls the image that got him off. “Erg, I really need to get laid.” He mumbles, disgust in his eyes. It had to be bad when he resorted to his family members for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleans up and fixes his jeans before heading back out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen. His sisters and mom were all waiting for him. “Sorry.” He mumbles, taking a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had a good jerk?” Becca asks so casually, causing Peter to almost choke on the orange juice he had just sipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becca!” Eve scolds, patting Peter’s back to get him breathing normally again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off.” Peter growls, shooting her a glare, but she just smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Pete.” She says, causing his glare to lesson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is good, mom.” Josie says, her face bright red and her eyes refusing to meet anyone’s. Becca snickers, Josie was still young. Only fourteen years old and only just going through puberty. She was always very sweet and innocent, which Becca loved to tease her about. Becca was not innocent or sweet. She was very well experienced for sixteen and she wasn’t afraid to show off her body. She was very open and blunt, saying things how they were and not afraid to be honest. There were very few things that embarrassed her. Peter was somewhere in the middle. He was experienced and he was not innocent, but he was a bit more modest and reserved. Believing certain things should not be discussed so openly. He was nineteen, already finished High School and taking a few pre-med classes. Their mother was only thirty-eight, she had gotten married straight out of high school to her pediatrician, who was thirteen years her senior. They had Peter a year later. He became her pediatrician straight out of college, she was only thirteen at the time. It was something that the family did not talk about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve had been a lot like Josie. She was sweet and innocent, didn’t have a lot of experience and easily impressionable. She was naive to the reality of the world. It made her an easy target for Richard. A young pretty girl so easily flattered by pretty comments. After they were married he taught her a lot. She was not nearly as innocent and naive as she once was, but she was still so sweet. She never talks about sensitive things with anyone except her husband and is still blushing about such topics even with husband. So, in a way, she was still very much innocent, but in mind not body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you finish your breakfast I want all of you to get online and go to a website to do your schooling. All the information is on top of the laptops in your rooms.” They each had a laptop on their desk. Eve’s laptop was the same purple that was her wall color, the pretty lilac color. Josie’s laptop was a pastel pink, Becca’s laptop was an emerald green, and Peter’s laptop was a dark red. All the laptops were top of the line macs, a nice gift from the scientists for their loss and troubles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca groans along with Peter, while Josie pouts. They all finish up their food and head upstairs to get to work, while Eve takes the time to wash the dishes, do some laundry, and just overall clean the house. There wasn’t a ton to do, but it kept her busy until lunch time when the kids came back down. She made them all sandwiches and a pitcher of fresh lemonade. “Ah, this is amazing.” Peter groans. “Is it just me or does the house feel really warm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it is really warm.” Becca huffs, draining her own glass of cool liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried finding the thermostat, but I had no luck.” Eve admits. “I guess we’ll just have to endure it. Try wearing fewer layers.” Eve tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so I can walk around in my underwear?” Becca asks, causing Eve’s eyes to widen and Peter to almost choke, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Becs, you gotta stop doing that.” Peter mumbles, taking a small sip to sooth his raw throat after his coughing fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? She said fewer layers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant wearing shorts and a tank top, not a leather jacket.” Becca shrugs. “What am I going to do with you?” Eve says, a fond smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love me.” Becca smiles back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I do. Now, eat your lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” Becca grins, starting in on her sandwich. Eve glances over at Dante, who was panting from the heat. The poor dog had a double coat of thick furs and must be boiling, but there wasn’t much they could do about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve glanced further down and was startled to see Dante’s large pink cock out of its sheath, pulsating and dripping with pre-cum. Her eyes stayed glued to the bright pink cock that was beginning to turn red as it hardened. The kids around her kept talking, unaware of where Eve’s attention lied. Dante’s cock was so much bigger than Richard’s ever was. Thinking back to this morning, Peter’s cock was much larger too. Peter’s cock was about double if not triple the size of Richard’s. Richard had a tiny four inch cock that was barely an inch around when hard nevermind when flaccid. He had never truly pleasured her, but she did love him. She didn’t know any better. Richard was the only man she had ever slept with, she had no idea that cocks could get so big until she saw Peter’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell down to her son’s groin where there was no longer a bulge. She quickly averted her eyes before her kids noticed. “Do you need help with the dishes, mom?” Josie asks, causing Eve to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I’ll be fine. You kids get back to your classes. When you’re done we’ll watch a movie together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Josie beams, getting up and heading back upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her and her movies.” Becca says with a roll of her eyes. “She needs to get her head out of books and eyes off the tv long enough to make some friends and live life a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to do when she’s quarantined.” Peter points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not now, obviously, but when we get into the real world she needs to get out more. She’s such a shut in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to your sister, Becca.” Eve says as she begins to pick up the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t hear me.” Eve gives her a look, causing her to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ease up, mom, she’s just looking out for Josie in her own weird way.” Peter says as he stands up. “Josie really does need to get out of her shell some more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, but she needs to not be so sensitive. Better me to toughen her up than some assholes out there.” Eve sighs, but does nod in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just… she’s my baby girl.” The two roll their eyes as they look at Eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that make me? Chopped liver?” Becca jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best chopped liver.” Peter grins, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jerk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch.” They share a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erg, go away you two. You make me have to parent.” The kids laugh and walk out of the dining room, leaving Eve to clean up. She spends the next two hours cleaning up and switching over the laundry. She still couldn’t get over the trash cans. All the trash cans zaps the trash, turning it into ash, which then gets dumped down the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes up some treats for during the movie and piles it on to the dining room table. By the time she’s done the kids are back downstairs. They all take a seat on the couches. Becca and Peter sit beside one another with Eve sitting on the other side of Peter and Josie on Eve’s other side. “Okay, so what are we watching?” Becca asks as she relaxes into the plush leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you feel like watching?” Eve asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horror.” Becca says automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Action.” Peter says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romance.” Josie whispers. Eve personally was more of a fantasy gall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, three different genres.” Eve says. “Well, let’s roll the dice.” The kids groaned as Eve took out a dice from the draw of the coffee table, she had insisted that the scientist be included with the house. It was how the family had always decided on things. It made less fights happen because it was fate that decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls the dice and it lands on a one, causing silence to fall. Surprisingly, it is Becca that breaks it. “Reroll.” She says, her voice barely above a whisper. They are all assigned a number, the lowest number belongs to the oldest. Richard was one, Eve was two, Peter was three, Becca was four, and Josie was five. Eve swallows and rerolls, causing the dice to roll on four this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horror it is.” Eve says, causing Josie to whimper. She hated horror movies. They freaked her out and gave her nightmares. Eve gave Josie a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! The dice rules, remember.” Becca points out. “The dice chose me and I say horror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Josie, the dice rules.” Eve says before handing the remote to Becca. Becca grins and picks out a terrifying movie. Josie hid the entire time, while Peter and Becca both watched with their full attention. Horror was a close second favorite of Peter’s. Eve hid behind a pillow during all the scary parts. The movie ends just in time for Eve to make dinner. She is quick to excuse herself and Josie leaves to help her. Becca picks another movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can double pick.” Peter says, causing Becca to huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m enjoying the horror movies. They have action in them too.” She points out, causing Peter to sigh and give his consent for her to pick. She grins and picks another, curling up against Peter and settling in to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wraps his arm around her and watches the movie. Despite the horror movie, Peter felt himself getting hard once more. Becca’s warm breath blew on his neck as she breathed, her head resting on his shoulder as she watches the movie. She had her arm wrapped around his stomach, the heat of her skin burning into his own, and she had thrown over one of her legs, causing her warm pussy to be pressed right against his thigh, the only thing blocking them from skin to skin contact was their jeans. Her knee was right against his cock and it moved with each jumpscare, causing it to rub right against cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as shivers ran up his body, he bit his lip to keep from moaning as pleasure filled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not even looking.” Becca snaps, causing his eyes to snap open. “It’s not that scary.” Becca says with a roll of her eyes. He swallows and keeps his eyes open, trying to focus on the movie, but he couldn’t. Her leg felt so good rubbing against his aching cock. His heart was pounding in his chest, but that could be excused for the fear of the movie as could the slight shaking of his body, but his heavy breath could not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca frowns, picking up that something was up. She accidentally did a deeper rub as she turned to face him, causing his hand to snap out and grab her thigh. “Stop.” He groans, his eyes shut tight. “Please, stop moving your leg.” Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw his massive bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Peter, you’re like a horny fifteen-year-old again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… can’t help it.” He whimpers. “I’m sensitive, okay? I haven’t gotten laid in forever and you keep getting us into these situations.” She rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, blame me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one with the hard dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who’s rubbing it and still are by the way.” He snaps, causing her eyes to widen further, looking down to see that she was indeed still rubbing his bulge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” She says, causing him to groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Bec, if you don’t stop there’s going to be an accident.” A bolt of heat shot through Becca as he said that. Warmth filled her aching core and lust swirled inside her. The idea of her brother cumming from her rubbing made her stomach clench and her body to tingle. She’s rubbing his cock again before she can stop herself. “Bec, s-st-stop.” He stutters as the pleasure starts up again. He’s panting as she rubs her thigh into his bulge. He throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand tightening on her thigh, but not stopping her movement. “Becca, I need you to stop.” He moans, thrusting his hips up as she got more into it. “B-Bec, I-I’m going to cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cum.” His eyes shot open and she had to cover his mouth to keep him from screaming as he jizzed right there in his pants. He is panting heavily, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he fills his jeans up with cum. His body is shaking and he struggles to reopen his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he does, he stares at her with utter shock. “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Becca says, shooting him a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just… I just… What the fuck, Bec?” Peter breaths, completely in disbelief of what just happened. His sister just got him off. He could feel his cock hardening again at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make such a big deal about it, Pete. You were hurting and I caused it. It only seems right for me to fix it.” He swallows hard at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my sister.” She shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s not as if I fucked you or even touched your dick. I just… rubbed the bulge, look we don’t need to make this weird. I just helped you out. That’s it. Now, we’re missing the movie.” He struggled to wrap his head around what just happened and his sister’s nonchalant attitude about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go change my pants.” He mumbles, slightly embarrassed. He walks out and heads upstairs. He didn’t know, but Becca was just as affected by what happened. She hadn’t meant to touch Peter. He was her brother. Getting him off was disgusting and wrong, and yet she did it. She got him off and instead of feeling disgusted by it she felt extremely aroused. Watching him come apart was sexy as all hell. It made her core weep and ache. She only acted like it was no big deal because she was trying to hide how turned on she was and how scared she was. She didn’t feel disgusted, but she did feel guilty and confused. He is her brother, she should not be getting aroused by him and yet she was. She felt so guilty in her thoughts, so disgusted by herself, so confused. She wasn’t disgusted by what she did, but rather how she felt. It was wrong. And yet, it felt so unbelievably right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to state that these are not my beliefs. I do not condone bestiality nor incest. This is just a story. Please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That night Peter was getting ready for bed when a knock sounded on his door. He went and answered it only to see Josie standing there. She had on a baby doll nightgown that was more low cut than Josie normally would wear and the skirt ended at her mid-thigh, it also had little lacy sleeves and a tiny bow between her breasts. The nightgown was a pale pink and looked as soft as silk and made of fine lace. He was sure that Josie didn’t notice, but the nightgown was slightly see through, allowing him to see her pink and white polka dot underwear. It also allowed him to see that she was not wearing a bra. The nightgown cupped her breasts, but did not hide them nearly as well as one would think. Due to the sheer fabric Peter was getting a good eyeful of his sister especially her small round breasts. They weren’t tiny, more like a B cup, but that was still very small compared to her sister’s D cup and her mom’s DDD cups. Her nipples were also hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallows and forces his eyes to remain on his sister’s face. “Hey, Jose, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep with you?” His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at her soft and sweet voice saying those five words. “I’m scared…” She whimpers. “Because of the movie Becca made us watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He says, a bit stunned. “Normally, you go to mom for this sort of stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, but Dante is sleeping in her bed now. There’s not much room. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not Becca?” Peter asks, wanting anything other than his sister in his bed. She looked way too good for him to ignore and it was disgusting how turned on he was by her. He didn’t trust himself near her. Godforbid if he tried to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll make fun of me. Please, Pete, please.” She begs, causing him to sigh. He wasn’t an asshole, just a selfish prick. He leans his forehead against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She beams before hurrying inside before he could change his mind and jumping into bed. He took a deep breath and closed his bedroom door, praying that his cock behaved itself for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep. I’ll keep you safe.” He promises as he climbs under the covers. Before he could even lay down fully, Josie had scooted over and wrapped herself around him. Her arm around his stomach, one of her legs between his, her head under his chin. He sighs and gets comfortable, wrapping arm around her back. “You’re lucky that I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” She mumbles sleepily. He closed his eyes, praying that he doesn’t get hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Johnsons fell asleep the thermostat went up another five degrees, making it seventy in the house. The purple mist once again came through the vents, filling the rooms and the members breathing it all in as they slept. . Unaware of just what would come to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinks as he begins to wake up. He finds himself with a face full of red curls and his body pressed against a smaller and more softer body. He looks down to take stock of where he was and who he was with. He was in his bed with his baby sister. They were spooning. Peter laid behind her, pressed right up against her. His morning wood nuzzled right between her ass cheeks, his underwear had somehow been yanked down to his knees during the night, and Josie’s nightgown was almost all the way up to her breasts now. He had his hard, weeping cock, curled right around her covered pussy and one of her legs were thrown over his, and one of his hands was cupping her breasts. He froze as he took in what he was seeing and doing. Her breast felt so soft and warm under his calloused hand, her hard nipple poking right into his hand. His cock was throbbing against her clothed pussy, which was radiating heat like mad, and her underwear was also soaked through with arousal that only made his balls ache. He wanted nothing more than to rut against her like some horny dog, but with the little restraint he had left he made himself slowly pull away. He separated himself from Josie, pulling his underwear backup and her nightgown back down. He swallows thickly, staring at her perfect little body before shaking himself out of his haze and hurrying out of the room to jerk off in the shower for the second morning in a row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the hall, Eve was waking up to another strange morning. This time, she felt so much pleasure. She felt amazing. She moans as she felt a rough tongue licking her pussy, lapping up the juice leaking from it. She also felt that wet and hard feeling rubbing against her leg with fur surrounding it. Her body trembled in pleasure and her core ached and throbbed. She forced her eyes to open, her heart pounding in her chest and her breath heavy. She opened her eyes and saw Dante licking her pussy as if it was ice cream, while he straddled her leg, rutting once more against her, his cock hard and pulsating against her. She should push him off, scold him for being a bad dog, but she couldn’t move. He was so heavy and his tongue felt so good. She was powerless to stop him. She didn’t want to stop him. She gripped his fur, tangling her fingers in it and pushed his head more into her pussy, moaning in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante humped her faster, rutting his cock into her leg harder. She moans, thrusting her hips up into his mouth. “Oh, Dante.” She moans. “More, baby, more.” She was consumed with her lust, drowning in it. It felt so good. She never felt so much pleasure. Richard had refused to go down on her and now she was beginning to realize just how amazing it was. “Mm, come on, Dante, that’s it. Oh, you’re such a good boy. Oh, your mommy’s good boy.” She moans, withering below him. “Mm, that’s it baby, just like that. You lick mommy so good. Mm, eat mommy out. That’s it baby, just like that. Oh, god, Dante!” She screams, throwing her head back, arching up, and cumming right into his mouth. He slurps up her juices quickly, not letting a single drop fall, lapping up her juices like it was the finest wine. He rutted faster against her, his libido much higher it seems than the previous morning. She came so hard and so much. She had never come so hard in her entire marriage nor did she cum for so long. It was at least three minutes before she had finished. She had cummed at least a gallon of cum. She never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. Her body aching deliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was panting heavily, her heart pounding like a drum in her chest, her body shaking in the aftermath from the best orgasms she ever had. She looked down at Dante who was struggling to reach his own release. He was rutting against her leg as if his life depended on it. She felt bad because he made her feel so good and he was still not there. Before she could even think about what she was doing, she had her hand wrapped around Dante’s cock and was jerking it. Dante let out a booming howl, exploding all over her hand and thigh, cumming just as long, powerful, and much as Eve had. He fell down against her, panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby, I know the feeling.” Eve sighs. “You killed me too.” She mutters, running a hand through his fluffy head. “You licked mommy so good.” She still couldn’t believe what just happened. She had just let her dog eat her out and hump her leg. She had even given him a handjob. It was insane! It was simply disgusting, but Eve felt amazing. She had enjoyed every second of it. Oh, Richard would be so ashamed if he saw her now. She felt guilty for taking pleasure from someone else and even more guilty for allowing something so wrong, disgusted, and taboo to happen. But she couldn’t stop the arousal that came as she thought of what just happened. It turned her on so badly to do something so wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante sniffed, his nose going to her pussy. “Oh, baby, I can’t. The kids will wonder where we are.” She says before finding the strength to push him off her and get out of bed. Her legs felt so weak and shaky from the intensity of her orgasm, but she forced herself to keep going. She walked out of her bedroom, praying that the kids did not hear her moans or her screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no kids in sight, so she headed down the hall, cum covering her thighs and her pussy still fluttering in the aftermath. She knocked on the bathroom door, but no answer came, so she turned the knob and walked in. Thankfully, no one was in there, so she was able to strip and take a long hot shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came down the stairs nearly an hour later to find breakfast already on the table. “Peter made breakfast.” Becca says, seeing Eve’s confused face. “You were sleeping pretty heavily. We went by your door this morning and knocked, but you didn’t answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time did you come by?” Eve asks, fear gripping her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Becca looks at Peter for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a little over an hour.” Peter said. That was when she was still being pleasured by Dante. “I was going to let the dog out, but the door was locked, so I figured I’d just leave it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually had a nightmare this morning.” Eve said. “About that time. I took a long shower to kind of snap myself out of it. You didn’t hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I never heard anything from your room.” Peter says, confusion obvious on his face, relieving Eve because that meant he truly didn’t hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the rooms are soundproofed.” Becca spoke up. “Let’s go test.” They all follow Becca upstairs and she went into her bedroom, shutting the door, and screaming at the top of her lungs. None of them heard her. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do anything?” Peter asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I screamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never heard it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try.” He goes into his room and copies her, but still nothing. They try it every bedroom and even the bathroom, but they don’t hear a thing. The office was the same thing. The kitchen, dining room, and living room all had open doorways, no real doors, so when they did it in there they heard each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, all the rooms with doors are sound proofed. That’s kind of cool.” Becca says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little weird.” Eve says as they take a seat at the dining room table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I like it. That means I don’t have to listen to Peter jerk it constantly.” Peter didn’t blush this time instead he just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He mumbled as he finished up his breakfast. Eve blushed heavily. That meant that they couldn’t hear her and Dante as long as the door was closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat. “Kids finish your breakfast and then head upstairs to do your school work.” She says as she starts on her breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day passed like the other, during lunch time the kids took a break and came down and then finished their class work. This time, however, Eve started baking, while Becca went to her room to relax, and Peter went upstairs to his room to do the same. Josie helped her mom bake for a little bit before going upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked to Peter’s room, wanting to spend some time with him. She opened the door without knocking and walked in. The rooms were proven to be soundproofed so Peter was naked in bed with his laptop open and watching porn loudly without any headphones. He had his eyes glued to the screen, while his hand jerked his cock. Josie stood mesmerized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had never seen any part of a boy before besides when her brother wore no shirt when swimming. She couldn’t believe a penis looked like that nor was so big and round. It was an angry shade of red and had white creamy pre-cum dripping from it. Peter looked away from the screen and did a double take. “Jesus fucken christ, Josie.” He grabs a pillow to cover his junk and slammed his laptop shut, silencing the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes were blown wide, a deep blush on her cheeks, her pupils dilated. “I… uh…” She couldn’t form words. She felt so hot and her pussy felt soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you knock?!” Peter asks, still naked and covering his junk with a pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I’m s-s-so-sorry.” She stutters out, embarrassed, upset, and aroused all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on up here?” Eve demands as she walked into the room, the door still wide open, allowing her to hear the yelling from downstairs. Her eyes widen when she took in the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Peter says, flushing as another person barges into his room, while he’s naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Peter groans as Becca slips into the room, she had been heading to the bathroom when she saw her mom going into Peter’s bedroom. “Oh, was he jerking off again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becca.” Eve scolds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I fucken was!” Peter snaps. “And fucken Josie walked in without even fucken knocking!” Josie bursts into tears. Peter never yelled at her before and it not only scared her, but made her feel even more guilty and embarrassed, which caused her to start crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” Eve scolds, feeling as if she was slowly losing control of the situation, not that she ever really had control to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erg, for fucks sakes, can you please get out.” He groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, don’t cry, Pete’s just a bit frustrated.” Becca says in a serious tone, no longer teasing. “He hasn’t gotten laid in a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.” Peter said at that remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Josie sobs. Peter sighs, his anger fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you please get out so I can get dressed and then we can continue this conversation, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, everyone, come on, give your brother some privacy.” Eve ordered, causing them to file out. Eve was about to take Josie aside, when instead Becca took Josie to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca shut her bedroom door and pulled Josie onto her bed. “Shh, Josie, don’t cry.” Becca says gently, holding Josie in her arms. “Pete didn’t mean to yell at you. He’s just a bit frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Becca sniffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, our bodies have what you can call cravings. You know what cravings are.” Josie nods. “Well, that craving builds and builds if it’s not satisfied. There’s things that can dull the craving, but the only thing that can truly cure the craving is to have the thing that you’re craving. Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re all teenagers. That means we are hormonal. Our emotions are all over the place and not only that, but we get what is called arousal also known as lust or desire.” Josie stares at Becca intensely. “You heard me talking about jerking off and sex before and getting laid.” Josie nods. “That was what Peter was doing. He was jerking off. You see, we get aroused by things. It’s that warm feeling your body gets, the tightening in your stomach, that strange ache between your legs.” Josie nods in understanding. “It’s called lust or desire or arousal. It’s when your body gets, um…” Becca pauses to think how to describe lust. “Arousal is our bodies telling us that we want sex. Certain things trigger our desire for sex. Boobs, dicks, butts, those kinds of things entice our brains and get our arousal building. Now, as time goes on we naturally get more and more aroused. The only true cure is sex, but we can masterbate to calm the craving, but it won’t go away fully until we give into the craving. Our bodies are always looking for sex. It makes us feel good and it’s fine if you’re a virgin and never experienced it before, but once you have had a taste of it you want it all the time. You can go without for a while, but wait too long and you begin to get frustrated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like me with chocolate? I never cared for it until I tried it and now I always want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You can go without it, but after a while the cravings for it become too much and you get frustrated.” Josie nods in understanding. “See, Peter had sex and he loves it, but after he broke up with Casey, he hasn’t had it again. It’s been almost a year and all he had to calm the craving was jerking off, which doesn’t stop it fully, just calms it. He’s getting frustrated and really wants sex. Frustration makes him moody and sometimes angry. He doesn’t mean to lash out, but he is frustrated.” Josie wipes her eyes, fully understanding what Becca was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then why doesn’t he just have sex?” Becca blinks, a bit taken aback by the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s in a house with his family and has no one else around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Becca sighs and brushes Josie’s hair away from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so innocent and naive. There are certain things that society thinks are wrong and bad. They call it taboo. There’s many things that they deem taboo, but one of the big ones is incest, sex between family members. You see, Peter can’t have sex because he only has his family and it’s wrong to have sex with them.” Josie frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… he’s hurting and he’s frustrated, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it sounds like it’s society that deems what’s right and wrong. Their opinion over the individuals. If we love Peter shouldn’t we want to help him? To make him feel better? We don’t know how long we’ll be here and until then Peter will be here frustrated. That’s not fair for him. It hurts him. It shouldn’t matter what society finds wrong or right, but we find right or wrong. I don’t think it’s wrong to help my brother, to make him feel better. Mom always said to do what you believe in and to never listen to anybody else.” Becca was a bit surprised by what Josie said. But what was more surprising was how right Josie sounded. Society deemed it wrong, but what does that matter? It should be about what you deem right and wrong. You should do what you want and believe what you believe in. That’s what Josie was saying and she didn’t see what was wrong with having sex with your family members if it makes them feel better. It was such a childlike perspective, but Becca couldn’t argue it. It’d help Peter and it’d feel good, but she has been taught that all of that was wrong. “Becca?” Her eyes met Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I get what you’re saying, I really do, but I…” She frowns. She can’t condone it? It’s not right. If she said that then she’d just be in a circle. She can’t condone it because society says so. But what does she say? “I’m not sure how I feel about incest. You make a valid point. We should decide what’s right and wrong as an individual and not as a whole. Society should not dictact how we feel or what we believe, but I’m not sure what I feel or believe when it comes to incest. How about we put this on the back burner and we will all think more on this, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Peter-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will talk to mom and Peter and tell them what you said, but we will not do anything, understand?” Josie frowns before nodding. “Good. We will take time and think over everything you said, but we won’t do anything until we all think about this.” Josie nods. “Good, now, I’m going to talk to mom, okay? Leave Peter alone for a bit.” Josie nods and Becca starts out of the room. She found Eve waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go talk in the office.” They went downstairs and into the office, which has more or less become Eve’s office. “What did you and Josie talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave her the talk more or less. Told her what was going with Peter. I didn’t tell her all about the menstrual cycle, I assume you told her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. I told her babies came from sex too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just explained more about what sex was. She understands why Peter acted the way he did and she is okay with it. But, um…” Eve gave her a concerned look. “I told her about taboo and such. She.... damn mom, she blew my mind. She’s not a little girl anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had this opinion and belief that just… it blew my mind and really got me thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I told her how society dictated that certain things were wrong and deemed it taboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she told me it shouldn't matter what society deems wrong, but we as individuals deems wrong. She says that if Peter is hurting that we should help him and that it is wrong to let him suffer in frustration. She believes that sex with family isn’t wrong when it makes those involved feel good. I don’t know mom, it’s crazy, but the way she said it. She made sense mom. It’s crazy, but she made sense. Society shouldn’t be the one to tell us how we should feel or believe. We should be the ones to deem what is right and what is wrong. I don’t know how I feel about her thoughts on incest, but her thoughts on society I fully believe in. We should make our own minds up what we want to believe is right and wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, in her mind, if it feels right then it can’t be wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and it’s so simple and at it’s basis it makes sense. I mean, when you look beyond the surface it gets murky and society says it’s wrong, but what if we stop believing in what society says and believe what we want to believe. That’s where I get scared. Do I actually think it’s wrong to desire my brother? Do I think it’s wrong to want to help him with his lust? Sooth his frustrations? She got me thinking mom and I think we all should think about what she said.” Eve bites her lip and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… it got me thinking now too.” If it feels right, why should it be wrong? If it doesn’t harm anyone, but soothes them, then what is the problem? Dante wasn’t in pain nor was he forced to do what he did. He had enjoyed it and so did she. How can that be wrong when both parties enjoyed it and felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to talk to Peter about it.” Becca says before heading out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Eve mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becca walks upstairs to Peter’s room and knocks. He opens the door and looks down at her. “Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you come to yell at me for snapping at Josie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. In fact, I want to talk to you about something Josie told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” They moved inside his bedroom and they both took a seat on the bed. “What did Josie tell you?” She took a deep breath and told him all about how she given Josie a lesson on sex. “Seriously, Bec?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, she needed to know. She didn’t even know what the feeling of lust was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you talked, now can we end this conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just hear me out.” She told him about how she told Josie abou taboo and society. She took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes, and told him what Josie told her about her thoughts on taboo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it feels right then it’s not wrong….” Peter mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If both parties enjoy it, they both consent, and there's no pain then it isn’t wrong. That is what she believes. She thinks we should help you with your frustrations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me…” Peter mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she says we should have sex with you.” Peter’s eyes got huge. “I told her none of us were doing anything until we all thought about what she said. She already stated her opinion on the matter and I think that all of us need to figure out our opinion. We all will be stuck here for who knows how long. There is no one else that will be here with us. It’s just the four of us, five if you count Dante. I think we should all take some time to think about what Josie said. She’s not wrong and that’s what scares me.” Becca admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becs…” Peter knew what she was thinking about. It had felt amazing when she got him off. The feeling of Josie’s body against his, the sight of his mother’s breasts in his face. All of it felt amazing and he got off on it all. When Josie barged in, he was picturing her naked beneath him, her moans in his ears. Was it wrong? Society was in ruins as it was. There’s nobody here to tell them what was right and what was wrong. It’s up to them to decide. Peter licks his lips. He knew what he thought almost right away. He’s been struggling since they got locked up in here. His desire that he felt for his family. He could blame it on his sexual frustrations, his hormones, his all consuming lust, but was it really to blame? Or did he really truly want his mother and sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stared at Becca, who stared down at her lap, deep in thought. He swallows. “Yeah.” He says a bit shaky. “I think we all should think about it.” Becca nods, giving him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought so too.” She stood up and looked down at him. “Everyone needs to think about this for a bit. It’ll affect us all depending on what we decide. And I think once we do decide that we all need to be honest with one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I agree.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The family were all silent during dinner. Each of them deep in thought about what Josie had said today. They all went to bed early and in their own beds. The house was so much warmer tonight. Peter slept in only his boxers with all the blankets pulled back and resting at the foot of the bed. Becca had the same thought process, wearing just her underwear and bra to bed with all her blankets in a ball by her closet. Josie had neatly folded her blanket and top sheet and put it on the shelf in her closet, wearing just her nightgown with no underwear. Eve took the biggest annitive. She stipped down to nothing and put her top sheet and blanket in her closet. Dante laid beside her like always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all fell asleep, the thermostat going up ten degrees this time, setting it at eighty. The purple mist came once again, filling the room and the members all breathing it in thickly. Their arousal rose the more they breathed in the mist. Peter’s cock became unbelievably hard, standing up proudly and the tip a deep purple and dripping in pre-cum. The girls were all dripping in arousal, their bodies covered in sweat, their nipples as hard as steel. All their hearts were pounding in their chest, their breaths heavy, the girl’s core throbbed unbelievably painfully, while Peter’s balls throb just as painfully and his cock weeped in need. Dante was not saved from the mist either. His own balls ached, his cock fully out and pulsating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the mist cleared in the morning, Dante was mad with lust. He climbed on top of the naked Eve, rutting right up against her pussy, humping her vigorously. Eve moaned at the feeling Dante against her. Her eyes opening up to look at his furry face, his brown eyes barely noticeable with his blown pupils. He whined and grunted, desperately seeking the heat of her pussy. Eve was blinded by her own lust, unable to think clearly with it. She spread her legs and lifted up. She nearly screamed as Dante slammed his cock into her pussy. He stretched her in ways that Richard would have only dreamed possible. “Oh, god!” She moans, withering blew him as he humped, thrusting his cock in and out of her. He was struggling, however. Dogs were not mean to have sex like this. The angle was difficult for him. She wraps her legs around his back, dragging him more into her. This angle helped more and she worked with him. Thrusting up to meet him thrust for thrust. “Oh! That’s it! Right there baby! Oh! Fuck mama so good! Keep going! Oh, baby! Come on, Dante, faster!” Her screams seem to encourage the dog, who worked even more faster. “Harder, baby, harder.” She cries, begging the dog to take her like a bitch in heat. At the moment, she truly was just a bitch in heat. “Fuck, baby, fuck mama. Come on, good boy, oh, god! You’re such a good boy! Oh, you fuck mommy so good!” She moans. His balls slapped against her thighs as he cock slammed in and out of her. “Oh, I’m so close! Dante!” She screams as she cums, her vision grows spotty from the pure intensity of the orgasm, but Dante was still going. She let her legs drop and pushed Dante off. The dog snarled in anger, but before he could jump back onto her, Eve got on her hands and knees. This position was one that the dog knew well. He was no virgin. Eve and Richard had often lent him out to friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante jumped on top of Eve, panting heavily in her ear. She was still panting herself, her body shaky, but she forced herself to stay in position. Dante needed this and he deserved it. He started humping her and she helped him get inside her. She screamed as he filled her up once more, the angle burying him balls deep and lining him up right against her g-spot. Dante howled and grunted as he fucked her. He was ruthless in his strokes, this new angle giving him the right amount of levage to fuck her hard and fast. “Oh, God!” She screams. She could feel the pleasure building once more. “Erg, right there baby, keep going. Oh, you fuck mama so goddamn good. Oh, god, Dante, oh, you’re such a good boy. Oh, you’re so good.” She moans, withering below him. She could be as loud as she wanted and no one would know. How can this be wrong if it felt so right. “Fuck, baby, you fuck mama so good. Oh, right there! Just like that! Oh, you’re such a good boy!” The dog was amazing. His cock filling her to the brim and stretching her so fully. She was in heaven. This was the best thing she had ever felt. His cock was so good. Her praises only seem to encourage him to fuck her harder, pounding into her so brutually. “DANTE!” She screams, her voice roar from the blood curdling screams he envoyed from her. He slams all the way inside her and cums. He shot out buckets of cum, so much that it seeped out of her in waves. She held Dante to her as she felt his knot deep in her. She didn’t want him pulling out until it deflated. They stayed together for what felt like ever, the both of them slowly regaining their breaths and their hearts calming once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his knot deflated, he finally slipped free, cum gushing out of Eve. She collapsed onto the bed, unable to hold herself any longer. She felt beyond amazing. She moaned weakly as Dante cleaned her. “Mm, no more, Dante. You wore mama out.” She moans, pushing his head away from her throbbing pussy. Dante curled up on the bed and fell asleep, Eve following closely behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was struggling in the next room. He had spent an entire hour cumming, but his cock refused to deflate. Everytime he came he’d remain just as hard as when he first started jerking off. His hand was sore at this point and he was nearly ready to start crying from the pain of his erection and the frustration. It was simple, really. He would forever be hard. There was only one thing he could think of that could fix this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls a pair of sweatpants on, which was a struggle given his screaming cock. He walked out of his room, a bit of a hobble really, and knocked on Becca’s room. He needed her help. He refused to go to his mom and Josie was way too innocent. Becca was the only one he could go to. “Bec, come on, please.” He begs, his voice shaky and weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, what’s wrong?” Becca asks as she opens the door, rubbing her tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need help, please.” He groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been up for an hour. I tried for an hour to get it to go down, but it won’t go down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cock. It is fucken hard. It won’t deflate. I’ve come twenty times already. I’ve counted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take anything. I woke up like this. Please, Bec, I need help. It hurts so much.” He whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Pete.” She had never seen her brother in so much pain. “Come on.” She pulled him inside and shut the door after him, locking it to ensure no one else entered. “Let me see how bad it is.” She says. Peter struggles to pull his sweatpants off, so she helps. “Oh, god.” She says as she sees his cock. “That does not look good.” His entire cock was nearly purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you fix it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do? You’ve jerked off so many times. I think the only way it’ll ease up is if you give whatever you took time to wear off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t take anything Rebecca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want me to do? My hand isn’t any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bec, if I wanted a hand I would have used my own.” Becca’s eyes widened as she realized what Peter was getting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebecca, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t really need this. My dick’s going to break if it stays like this any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know fucking me is going to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but it’s the only thing I got. Normally, I could go to the hospital and they’d stick in a needle in my dick and deflate it, but I obviously can’t do that. This is my only other option. Rebecca, please, I’m begging you.” He nearly sobs, the pain was indescribable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shh, baby, it’s okay, just breathe.” She coos, trying to calm her brother. “Okay, I’ll help you. Go lay down.” He does as she asks and she takes off her bra and underwear. “It’s probably a good thing you can do to me and not Josie. She is too innocent and I have no idea how you’ll be with this.” He swallowed thickly as she straddles him. “Fuck me as hard as you want. Take out all your frustrations on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it. You need this.” He nods and cums the second she slides down him. “Jesus, Peter.” He groans, his hands going to her hips. “Do you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not… yet…” He grunts. He rolls them over, so that he is on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed his entire cock inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god.” She moans. “You’re so big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erg,” He grunts, burying his face in her neck. “You’re so fucken tight.” He pulls also the entire way out before slamming out. “So warm…” He grunts and slams back inside. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.” She moans, aching into him. She woke up with her own painful ache. She never imagined that this would be how she resolved it, but it felt so good. “Harder, Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Bec.” He dug his nails in her thighs as he slams in and out of her. The headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Faster, Pete, faster.” He grunts and slams in and out of her as fast as he can. “Oh, god! You feel so good, Pete! You feel so good.” She moans, digging her nails into his back. “Yes! Oh god, yes!” He angles just right to hit her g-spot. “Right there! Fuck, right there. Oh, god you're so good. Erg, this feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, fuck.” Peter grunts. “You’re so good. Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Fuck.” He rocked in and out of her, his eyes squeezed shut. “Mm, fuck, that it, baby, take my fucken cock.” Becca moans and turns her head, staring towards the door. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw Josie standing there. Peter pulls back and slams in, causing her to moan, losing any words she thought to say. “You’re such a fucken slut.” Peter grunts. “So needy for my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Fuck, fill me, baby. Fill me with your cock! Fucking destroy my pussy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m coming! Becca!” Becca throws her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Peter!” They both fall over the edge, cumming so hard that they nearly black out. He collapses on top of her, panting and his heart pounding in his chest. “Feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much better.” He groans, slipping out of her and rolling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie was here.” Peter’s eyes shot over to hers. “She was watching us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Peter says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For putting you in that position. Forcing you to have sex with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, you didn’t force me to do anything. I could have said no. Trust me, I wanted that just as much as you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, do you honestly think I’d just jerk you off?” Peter laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s why I was so confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re no longer confused?” She rolled over and rested her cheek on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all need to have a talk, but no… I’m not confused anymore. That… I never felt something even close to that. It was so intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands down the best fuck ever.” Peter agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flaccid.” Peter sighs, staring down at his dick, which was returning to a normal color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess, you just needed a good fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” Becca sighs and snuggles into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need sleep and when I wake back up then all of us will talk. For now, let me just enjoy this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t hear me complaining.” Peter mumbles, already drifting back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all of the Johnsons were up and moving, they gathered in the dining room to talk. Peter didn’t bother with a shirt, Becca said fuck it and just wore a bra and panties, Eve managed to wear a tank top and a skirt, and surprisingly, Josie wore just a small skirt and a halter top that showed her belly. “This heat is killing me.” Becca groans as she sits down, wincing slightly at how sore she was from the rough fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Peter groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I assume we’re all here because we thought about what Josie said.” Eve said, causing them all to hum in agreement. “Let’s put all the cards on the table then. Each of us will say our opinion on it. I’ll start. I’m for Josie’s beliefs. What feels good is right as long as all parties agree and everyone involved enjoys what is happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m for.” Josie speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For.” Becca held up a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m for it.” Peter says, his hand on Becca’s thigh beneath the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, now each of us are going to tell everyone what they have been doing for the past few days and what they have been feeling…” Eve hesitates, looking suddenly very nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter and I fuck this morning.” Becca states bluntly, causing all eyes to fall onto her. “When I first got here I walked in on Peter changing. Since then I’ve been aroused and desiring him.” Becca admits. “I tried to ignore it, but Peter here kept getting hard every second, so it was a bit hard to ignore it.” Peter rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday I helped get him off.” Eve blinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, okay… anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I totally masturbated to seeing him with nothing but a pillow covering his junk.” Peter blushes. “Then this morning, poor Pete here couldn’t seem to get his dick to go flaccid, so we had sex. Really hot, dirty, rough sex that finally managed to calm his dick after he had already, supposedly, jerked off twenty times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve shifted in her seat, slightly aroused by that. “Well, um…” Eve swallows. “Peter, did you want to go next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Peter scratches the back of his head. “I was kind of--okay, a lot turned on when I saw you wearing that outfit the first day. You kind of looked like something out of one of my wet dreams.” Becca snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean your librarian dreams?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, you are so easy to read.” Peter blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you, mom, kissed my forehead that day on the couch you kind flashed your breasts at me and it got me really hard.” Eve blushes. “Then you know about Becca and I wrestling on the couch… I really wanted to fuck her then.” Becca blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” She whispers, looking slightly embarrassed, which is first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter clears his throat. “After I talked to her that day she hugged me and I got hard again… But um, we just joked about it. I just wanted to pin her to the bed and fuck her.” Peter never had this loss of a tongue, but they promised to be honest. “And the next day after you went to make dinner, Bec and I watched another movie. She was curled up against me and it felt so good… I got hard and Becca rubbed her leg against me and got me off.” He admits. “That night Josie slept in my bed because she was afraid.” He gave her an apologetic look. “The next morning I found us in a pretty compromised position.” Josie gave him a confused look. “I was spooning her, my underwear had slid down in the night, and my cock was pressed right up against her underwear. Her nightgown had risen and my hand was cupping her breast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn.” Becca says, looking a bit flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, then that afternoon she walked into my room as you know. I was jerking off to the porn on my laptop, but I was thinking of her while doing it.” Their eyes widen slightly. “I jerked off three more times after you guys left, each time to one of you.” Eve bit her lip. “Then, of course, this morning… Becca and I fucked because it was the only way my dick would go down, but, uh, I really really enjoyed it.” Becca grins and gives him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I haven’t done anything really.” Josie whispers. “I walked in on Peter, but other than… well, I also…” She blushes. “I walked in on Becca and Peter this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I saw.” Becca said. “I told Peter. He thought it was hot.” Josie blushes even deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched for awhile… I touched myself too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Eve took a deep breath. “There’s a lot I can tell you.” They all gave their mom a surprised look. “But, don’t judge me, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this is judgement free room. We already told you what we did. Hell, I fucked, Peter, there’s nothing worse than fucking your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let Dante fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Other than that.” Becca finishes, her eyes wide. “You fucked Dante?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eve blushes, sinking in her chair. “Bec, you said no judgement.” Peter said taking his mom’s hand and squeezing it. “Start from the beginning, we’re listening.” Eve swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really happened the first day. I… I did enjoy seeing you show up naked at my room that day, but that was it. The next morning…” She bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up to Dante humping my leg.” Becca tries not to laugh, but she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. It’s just… it’s really funny.” She snickered. “Dante, you horn dog.” She scolds playfully, causing them all to laugh, the tension easing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too shocked that I let him finish.” Becca nods in an understanding way. “I went to shower and I walked in on Peter masterbating in the shower.” Peter blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was my fault. I should have knocked and, well, I watched until you came.” Peter’s eyes widen, his dick twitching in interest. “And I watched for a while when you and Becca were wrestling for the remote. I was going to break it up, but then I saw you getting hard.” She licks her lips. “Then the next morning Dante was humping my leg again.” Becca snickers. “While eating me out.” Becca’s jaw drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, seriously?” Eve nods with a blush. “Was he any good?” They all looked at her. “What? It’s a valid question. Spill, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebecc-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t Rebecca me. It’s a valid question. Nothing, but the truth, remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Eve mumbles. “He was good.” Becca raises an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, he was amazing. Best orgasm I had at that time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, who knew the dog had talent.” Becca grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He kept humping my leg afterwards and I felt bad, so… I jerked him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you asked if we heard you that morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and I got… vocal.” Becca grins at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then the incident with Peter and Josie happened. Then you talked to me and it got me thinking. The next morning… Dante was humping against my pussy and I let him put his cock inside me.” The kids’ jaw drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it good?” Becca asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing. He was so big and thick… It completely filled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like Peter’s cock. He is fucken huge.” Becca says. “He stretched me so much.” Peter blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I compared the sizes one morning…” Peter’s eyes widened. “The day we realized the rooms were soundproofed, Dante had his cock out and I was staring at it and then I stared at your groin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter or the dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog, Peter’s always hard.” Becca dismisses, causing Peter to shoot her a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter was flaccid, but the dog was not.” Becca licks her lips at the thought. “And now… we’re here.” They all fell silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked having sex with Peter.” Becca says. “I support incest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second.” Peter says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I wouldn’t know…” Peter’s eyes met Eve’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Peter is more than willing to show you how great it is.” Becca grins. “Here’s an idea we all have sex with Peter and Dante.” Josie’s face is as red as a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie’s a virgin.” Peter says. “I think we should go easy with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, incest and bestiality is allowed.” Becca says. “We will let it happen and if we wish to participate then we talk to the ones we wish to have sex with. If it’s Dante then we ask mom first.” She grins at Eve. “Seeing how she has experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did this become our lives?” Eve sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You regret it?” Peter suddenly asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I just…” Eve looks at her children. “I just need to get used to it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>